Onyx and SeaGreen
by Angel of the SilverMoon
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have been having multiple eye contact moments lately. What will it all lead up to? My first story, yay! Rated T for minor language.


**My first story, finally! =D More stories will be on the way if you like this one! Read and review please!**

I felt the warm water rain down on my skin as I entered the shower and I started to relax. It's been a hard day but I finally got the house to myself, well me and that royal pain-in-the-ass, Vegeta. But, and I hate to admit it, I'm getting pretty use to having him around. He doesn't say much and he's getting use to Earth's customs quicker than I thought. His daily routine, sleep, eat, and train in the GR let's me get work done quicker. But there's one thing that bothers me. Like one time in my lab, it had been so strange.

"_Woman!" He yelled while I was finishing up a new capsule. "What is this, "Twitter"? Is it some sort of stalking device?" I rolled my eyes at him._

"_No, it's a…" I froze but I don't know why. I looked up and our eyes met. Onyx eyes staring down sea-green eyes. He was glaring while I was just staring like a deer about to get run over by a truck. There was a silence between us until my mother called us up for dinner. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and grumbled something about "Earth Women". He walked up the stairs from my lab while I just watched him. After a few seconds I snapped out of my trance. "What in the world?" I thought to myself, but I just ignored it the next few days._

And there was this other time when I was being a klutz.

_I was rushing to get to a meeting I was late for. I had to fix some chore bots since my mother was out shopping. As I grabbed my briefcase I ran down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me, skidded and started down the stairs. I was running so fast that I wasn't paying attention and pushed my foot right off the ledge of a step, tripping. My suitcase flew out of my hand and just before I thought I would end up in the hospital for the rest of my life, I found myself curled up and held in somebody's arms. I looked up to see Vegeta with the usual scowl on his face. He was holding me bridal style and I saw that my briefcase was right next to his foot. "Watch where your going next time, Woman." He told me. I only responded with a nod, but once again, onyx met sea-green. It was longer than the last time and, or maybe it was just me, Vegeta's face seemed to lighten up. We both snapped out of the trance when my watch beeped. Now I was really late for the meeting. Vegeta put me down and went outside to the GR without another word. _

My flashback ended when I heard a loud sound of a door slamming. Obviously something was bugging Vegeta. "Oh he'll get over it." I said to myself. As I turned off the water and proceeded to get out of the shower, I heard loud grumbling and footsteps walking up the stairs. Then something caught my eye as I glanced at the clock in my bedroom. 9:45? Vegeta was done from his training already? Something was definitely up with him. He never stops training this early. I dried myself and put on a tank top and pajama shorts on. I opened the door and went down the hall to Vegeta's room. As I walked down the hall, I spotted red spots on the floor. Normally it would be drops of Vegeta's sweat on the floor from training. I entered his room and I saw a bloody towel on the bed. I winced at the thought of what wound the blood came from. "_But, come on,_" I thought to myself, _"It's Vegeta we're talking about."_ Hopefully I was right. I took a seat on his bed and waited. I heard the water turn off from the bathroom and Vegeta came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing in here, Woman?" Vegeta asked calling me by the nickname he gave me.

"Well I heard the door slam and I wanted to make sure you were alright." I said back keeping my voice calm.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans. I don't need help from a weak earth woman like yourself." Vegeta scowled crossing his arms. That's when I saw a very wide and deep cut on his upper left arm. So that's what made him so grumpy. He usually had other cuts and bruises on him, but this was the biggest I've seen from him. He spotted me looking at the wound and turned so the wound was facing the bathroom. I got off the bed, walked toward him and examined his arm. He winced slightly when I put my hands on him but he didn't say or do anything else.

"You hurt yourself in the GR. Didn't you? I guess the prince of all Saiyans isn't so tough after all." I said letting go of his arm. Still silence. This wasn't like Vegeta. Usually he would reply with a smart-ass comeback, but tonight he was just silent. "Sit on the bed, I'll be right back." I said walking out of his room.

A few minutes later I came back with disinfecting alcohol, a towel and bandages. Vegeta was now on his bed crossed armed in boxers and a white t-shirt. The bloodied up towel was now in the corner of his room along with the towel he dried off with. I couldn't help but notice how the t-shirt outlined his muscles and biceps… what is wrong with me?

"Well?" Vegeta asked getting impatient. I nodded and went over to his bed. I put the bandages on his bed and opened up the disinfecting alcohol bottle.

"This might sting a little… even for you." I said wetting the towel with the liquid. Vegeta looked away as I began to hold down the wet part of the towel on his wound. I could've swore he flinched, but I guess I just imagined it. I felt something come over me and looked up hoping to meet his gaze, but his head was still turned away from me. I sighed silently, hopefully silent enough so his Saiyan hearing wouldn't hear, but it did anyway. His head turned slightly and watched me as I bandaged his arm covering the wound. "Now what was that about a weak earth woman like me helping you?" I asked playfully and poked him gently in the chest. He only huffed in response. I smiled, got up, and walked over to the corner where the two towels were. I picked up both covering the bloody towel in the towel Vegeta used to dry off from his shower. "Next time you should be more care-…" I turned to face him, but once again, onyx eyes met sea-green eyes. I don't know what happened in the last few seconds, but when I came back to reality, I found myself in Vegeta's arms and we were passionately kissing each other. I found my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he had his hands wrapped around my waist. I deepened the kiss as Vegeta pulled me closer. So this is what those moments of eye contact between me and him led to. Truthfully, I enjoyed it a lot. Vegeta broke away from the kiss, for what I thought was to catch his breath, and before I knew it, he was at the bed putting the cap back on the bottle of the disinfecting alcohol and Goku was standing right next to me.

"Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted us in his usually cheerful manner.

"Oh, hey Goku!" I smiled at him. Inside I was deeply disappointed, but also relieved too for Vegeta being able to sense Goku coming.

"Kakarott, what have I told you about using Instant Transmission around me." Vegeta growled at Goku. Vegeta was also obviously angry Goku interrupted our little kiss session.

"Well sorry Geta." Goku said giving his usual Son Grin and rubbing the back of his head. "Jeez, your acting like my mom."

"You never even knew your mother you baka!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Oh yea, the whole exploding of Planet Vegeta thing." Goku said chuckling. Vegeta was now obviously very pissed.

"In the GR, now Kakarott!" Vegeta snarled at Goku through clenched teeth. The next thing I knew, both men had disappeared right in front of me. I ran back to my room and looked out the window. Lights from ki blasts were shining through the small windows of the GR. I sighed and got under the covers of my bed. Hopefully one day, onyx and sea-green will meet again.

**So who liked it? I certainly liked writing it! Remember, read and review!**


End file.
